As background, a network photo service is available as one type of service for providing information with communication via a network. This service keeps image data, which a user has captured by an image input device, in a storage area of a network server and enables the user to view the image data when desired. The provider that makes this network photo service available will be referred to as a “photo site” below. A plurality of items of image data stored at the photo site are collected together and held in a unit referred to as an album. There are also cases where it is possible to retain the image data in the album in both still- and moving-image formats.
There are instances where a user wishes to edit a plurality of images collectively at the same time in an album having a mixture of image data in both the still- and moving-image formats.
Editing such as rotation is suited to still-image data but is not suited to moving-image data. Hence there are occasions where it desired that such editing not be applied to moving-image data. In such cases the prior-art practice when rotation-type editing is to be performed requires the user to select only the still-image data from the album and then specify the editing thereof. This is a time-consuming task. Further, if moving-image data is accidentally selected and specified for this editing together with still-image data, then error processing will be executed on the grounds that the data includes moving-image data not suited to editing and therefore no data, including the still-image data, will be edited.